Remy
Background "I'm just trying to keep people safe." ~Remy Remus "Remy" Corbeau is a Kenku gryphon rider and part of a mercenary company of that includes Winter, Avery and Gregory. Until recently, Remy was under the command of Balfor Balton alongside his companions, assisting in the effort against the fire giant sieges. Of note, he participated in the evacuation of Tendelheim when fire giants raided the farming settlement. Remy is an Eldritch Knight, a martial path that blends warrior training with arcane power. His father was a swordsman and his mother an arcane caster so Remy found comfort in blending the two disciplines. Capable of using most weaponry and armor, he augments his capabilities with key magical skills focused primarily on combat options, such as the ability to summon his weaponry to him, evoke elements such as fire and thunder, safely fall from the long distances should he or another be dismounted with airborne, and apparently the ability to smell like cookies. He was a refugee with strong ties to a foreign government when he first arrived in Alivast. He wanted to help protect other refugees but the politics at the time precluded him from formally joining Alivast's armed forces because the city was wary about the conflict in the Alton Region spilling out into the new city. Due to his exemplary service as part of a mercenary company and the restoration of Valithea's independent government, Remy has a large amount of sway with the politicians of Alivast. He's grown on them through his independent service. Remy and the Gryphon Riders as a whole met The Unexpectables when the latter mysteriously fell out of the sky, rescuing the group from near certain death. After these events and reporting the unexpected arrivals, Balfor Balton tasked Remy with escorting the group back to Alivast in addition to collecting ground reconnaissance from settlements along the way. Later on, Remy accompanied Balfor Balton to the Silver King's Ball, and he reacquainted himself with The Unexpectables, accompanying them on their mission to spy on the Silver King. While he got some of the information he wanted, it shook him to his core. He left the party later on to retire and cry himself to sleep. Remy was given "mandatory vacation time" during the Winter Festival by the Silver King, which he spent alongside his friends in the sled contest. This put him in proximity of the Sweet Dragon when its arcanium was destroyed as the Silver King kidnapped Willow. He helped them in their quest to return her home safely, but was later reprimanded and suspended from working for the Alivastian army for endangering a diplomat, and as a result, lost his gryphon. During his time in Alivast, Remy has been staying with his family. Personality Remy comes from a noble, knightly family from Valithea, and unsurprisingly speaks and holds himself in a dignified manner and appears to have a decent amount of experience in matters both military and diplomatic. Due to his chivalrous, upright nature however, he can become a target for more wackier members of the army and the Alivastian Council. He also holds others to the same standard he holds himself when he's out at formal events, and does not tolerate shenanigans whilst out and about. He does have a less chivalrous side however, notably having a very seriously vengeful streak when it comes to the Silver King, and is very clearly emotionally affected by the events of Valithea's invasion by Eltmur. It's implied that in his youth he had a much more reckless, party-friendly personality that he has long since overcome and he harbors no small amount of shame over things he did over this time period. Remy has a very close rider-ridee relationship with his gryphon named Volosacro, Volo for short. Before mounting for a ride or another significant event, Remy partakes in a small personal ritual where the two knock beaks and forelimbs. He is a knight of the Raven Guard and technically holds a Lordship in Valithea. He rarely uses his noble titles, though. Relationships Avery Avery is a good and close friend of Remy, both being experienced Gryphon Riders and long time comrades. When Remy first came to Alivast, he was looking for a way to assist the city and keep refugees from the Alton Region safe since he wasn't able to join the Alivast army at that time. His search led him to Avery and her family's griffons. She taught him how to ride and together they formed the Griffon Riders as a way to help protect Alivast despite not being an official part of the army. Though Remy has bonded with his gryphon, Volo is still property of Avery's family. When Remy is suspended from service, Avery suggests he serves the army by finding other gryphons that she and her family can train to increase the amount of gryphon riders and combat the increased threat of the Fire Giants' peryton allies. Avery and Remy seems to have a knack for getting into trouble for doing "Joy Rides" on their gryphons at unapproved hours. Remy is fiercely protective of Avery and on multiple occasions warns Panic about toying with her emotions. Winter Remy is a friend to Winter. Remy explained that about six months ago, that he, Avery and Gregory found Winter face down in the woods, and soon after she joined the Gryphon Rider ranks, displaying an innate talent and enjoyment of gryphon riding. Winter was emotionally distraught over the recent attacks by the Dragon Cult, causing her to take off from camp. Remy is fairly concerned for her and hopes she'll return soon. Gregory Remy tolerates Gregory, though after an accident on Gryphon back and a misplaced sword slash, the relationship might be a bit more complicated. Remy apologized for the incident and Gregory seems to have accepted the apology, albeit grudgingly. Balfor Balton Remy shows Captain Balton the utmost respect, despite the commander's jovial behaviour. When the captain approached him drunk after the ball, he invited Remy to stay with him and Aila. He told Remy he'd be "like his dad," causing the slightly drunk bird to tear up. Despite offers to sleep at The Sweet Dragon, Remy had to accompany Balfor as that was his military duty. Greckles Remy's intereactions with Greckles involved a lot of good-natured taunting. When bidding farewell to the Unexpectables, he gave Greckles a (literal) peck on the cheek after telling Panic to go easy with his seductive nature, saying, "...Leave some for the rest of us, especially this one." This may have been another bit of friendly teasing, or it may have been legitimate affection. He left the scene without further explanation. At the Silver King's ball, Remy taught Greckles how to waltz so he could dance with Solly. However, after that dance concluded Greckles offered a dance to Remy as well, who excitedly obliged. However, this elicited some teasing from Panic. Greckles did invite Remy out to have lunch with him. After an emotionally taxing day, Remy learned that Greckles had stolen an entire bowl of punch from the ball's snack table. She says he shouldn't be surprised anymore, but is anyway. He bid Greckles a polite farewell because he was too emotionally confused to attempt the same exit as last they parted. Greckles accompanied Remy when he went to say good-bye to Volo at the beginning of his suspension. Remy greatly appreciated the company and Greckles provided a literal shoulder to cry on when the knight broke down over his loss of his treasured mount and the grief over his loss of honor. Panic Remy is legitimately concerned Panic's flirting might cause emotional pain to Avery should he toy with her too much. When he met up with Panic at the ball, he was informed that Panic had improved in that regard. Remy praised Panic for his progress, but he later decided his congratulations were premature. After loudly booing the Silver King and causing everybody in his midst to panic, Remy parted by rescinding his statement, telling Panic he was the same as before. Family Remy's family lives in the city of Alivast, in the Middle District to the best of his knowledge. His immediate family consists of is mother Olivia and his two siblings, Aria and Lucio who is a blacksmith. Remy's father was a nobleman who was captain of Valithea's Raven Knights, an order that guarded the King. His family escaped from Valithea when it was conquered by Eltmur. During his time in the city, Remy has been staying with his family. The Silver King Despite effectively saving Valithea from the armies of Eltmur, Remy harbors resentment towards the Silver King. He claims that if the Silver King were truly the righteous savior people see him as, he would have intervened and stopped Eltmur's royals a long time ago, not when it became to big to ignore. Part of this resentment seems to stem from the death of Remy's father, who gave his life protecting innocent people in a battle that could have been prevented had the Silver King acted sooner. Remy also expressed suspicion at the Silver King's true motives with Brorc Bronze-Fang at the Silver King's ball, who replied saying the council was practicing caution with their negotiations. His resentment was tested quite viciously when it was revealed that, around the time Valithea was being invaded, the Silver King had been in a deep slumber, and was only awoken by the Eltmur Royal family attempting to assassinate him. Remy took some time to reevaluate his feelings about the Silver King and has concluded that his true motives are not benevolence. Remy believes the Silver King is too foolish and arrogant as he couldn't sense any foul play in Eltmur until it was pointed out to him by a "prince". He fails to see any heroism in the Silver King's revenge and doesn't grasp why he took the throne if he was unaware of what needed to change in Eltmur. He also discovered that the Silver King was on the hunt for someone, believing it to be his true reason for coming to Alivast; not to negotiate matters surrounding the Dragon Cult. Remy believes the Silver King is only out for himself, and if his machinations happen to help others, that's simply a plus. Remy has identified that Willow is the person the dragon was searching for and has some theories as to why, but they are unconfirmed. He theorizes that the reason why Alivast's proposal of Solly as a bride was rejected may be because the Silver King hopes to marry Willow, for presently unknown reasons. Remy hopes the Silver King is acting with good intentions, but he doesn't count on it and thinks his actions are concerning and unbecoming. He also believes it's possible for them to outsmart the Silver King; if Eltmur could do it, so can they. Remy finally got an answer to his question atop the peak of Everbright Mountain. It turned out the Silver King never really wanted to rule Eltmur and was only doing so because the person he intended to put on the throne had flown the coop. Remy took a lead role in the negotiations to have him return Willow. During these discussions, Remy made liberal use of the dragon's real name, Swarrow, which was revealed by Willow. He also brought attention to his position as a self-appointed king and played to the dragon's hatred of chains and slavery. These tactics, while risky, managed to bring negotiations to a peaceful conclusion. Remy has let the Silver King know that he intends on discussing matters further at a later date. In a moment of weakness, Remy finally and tearfully admitted to Greckles in private that he desperately wanted to slay the Silver King. Helga When Remy met Helga he was in gaping-beaked awe at meeting the woman who had killed a fire giant with her bare hands. He treated her with courtesy and respect. Helga stoically reciprocated the respect by thanking him for the army's actions to protect Tendelheim's citizens during the evacuation. Solly Solly and Remy never spoke directly but along with Brorc were the captive audience to Balfor's gushing love letter to Aila. Remy only realized who she was when he was about to leave and told her that she has friends looking for her. Despite Brorc's attempt to usher the gryphon rider out of the room and prevent further contact, Remy was able to discretely toss her a feather given to him by Greckles and in a wordless exchange let her know that the Unexpectables were alive. While at the ball, Brorc instructed Remy to keep an eye on Solly for him, mentioning that he should go get him if Solly showed him a piece of red cloth. Remy also helped teach Greckles how to waltz so he could dance with Solly. Log Remy has met Log 'off camera' when he was travelling south from Alivast with the trebuchets for the army. No formal recounting of their meeting exists, but during an art stream EdBoscoVA and MontyGlu improved a scene where Remy was bewildered by the curious construct who gave him a hand-drawn pamphlet about Oreyara. This dubiously canonical exchange can be viewed here. Borky After being dismissed from escorting the Silver King during the Winter Festival, Borky convinced Remy to join him in the annual sled race. Borky and Remy initially displayed shallow and misguided strategy alongside dubious potential for teamwork, but the two managed to outlast the other racers and place first in the race together. Willow Remy's relationship with Willow has changed as he has learned more about her. When he first met her, he was angry and reacted with sarcasm when she spoke positively of the Silver King. He regretted this and sought to make amends and apologize, but never got the chance to speak to her again until much later. He did as the Unexpectables to relay his appologies as part of a letter he wrote to them. The revelation of her past on the top of Everbright Mountain made him realize she holds a lot of clues to questions he's struggled with, and he doesn't like the answers. He bears her no ill will, and if anything respects her even more. He felt comfortable enough to talk to her about arranged marriages, prompting her to ask if he was subject to one - he said no, but didn't explain why the subject came up. He speaks to her formally out of habit even though it is not necessary because she is nothing more than a simple wizard. During the long winter he made a point to spend time with her and heard her expressions of guilt and shame over what she had done in Eltmur. He did his best to console her even though he was still sorting out his own feelings on the matter. He was angry with Willow at first, but seeing her shame and regret rise to the surface, he has resolved himself to console rather than criticize. He feels a bond with her as they share the bond of a noble upbringing and being from the Alton region. He has decided to forgive her. During his time with her they also discussed magic and he helped her develop the Catapult spell from a source the party had recovered in some old ruins. Brorc Remy spent time during the winter break trying to gather information on Brorc Bronze-Fang. He was incredibly unsuccessful. His motivations for doing so are presently unclear, though they most likely have something to do with the political dealings that got Remy his suspension. Trivia * Remy was introduced in Episode 22 / Podcast 10 and is played by Edward Bosco * Unlike Greckles and most Kenku, Remy is not from the Eastern Isles * Volosacro, the name of Remy's gryphon, translates to 'Sacred Flight'. This is a reference to a Kenku legend that the species once was capable of flight, but lost the ability due to a past misdeed. * Both MontyGlu and Edward Bosco agree that in the Dog Zone Remy would be a German Shepherd. * Remy was transformed into an Archangel Pigeon by Taylor. * Remy worships Vetrion due to his martial pursuits, though not exclusively. * Despite being a Falcon, many people often jokingly or mistakenly refer to him as an Eagle. * Remy's mount, Volo, is a gryphon with a brown eagle head. Gallery Remy fan art by @Ultraous.jpg|Remy fan art by @Ultraous Remy fan art by @SirMalervik.jpg|Remy fan art by @SirMalervik Remy official Seaon 3 Token by @BrachyZoid.png|Season 3 official Remy token by @BrachyZoid Remy un-official Season 3 Token by @BrachyZoid.png|How Remy Actually Feels season 3 un-official token by @BrachyZoid Category:Player Characters Category:Kenku Characters